


Cuestión de Interpretación

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [9]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Correspondence, Letters, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, email
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire





	Cuestión de Interpretación

**1**

Solo bastó con tropezarla. La pequeña escultura cayó y se partió. Formaba parte de un hermoso nacimiento artesanal de arcilla, conformado por la Sagrada Familia, todos de pie sobre un diminuto podio de madera. San José tenía unos 20 centímetros de alto, el Niño Jesús alcanzaba la hipotética cintura de su padre y la Virgen María, antes de quedar en pedazos, tenía un par de centímetros menos que su esposo.

Había aprendido con el tiempo a ver el vaso medio lleno. Por eso, no perdió el tiempo en lamentaciones. En primer lugar, los trozos eran posibles de ensamblar y segundo, un amigo artesano, a quien consideraba parte de su familia, vivía en el mismo edificio. De modo que, luego de una llamada telefónica para ver si podía atenderla, metió la Virgen en una bolsa de papel y la llevó a su amigo. Él le aseguró que sería fácil de recomponer, así que le dejó la _paciente_ , sin imponerle fecha de entrega; después de todo, le estaba pidiendo un favor.

Cuando volvió a casa, guardó los restantes miembros del nacimiento.

Unos meses después, su amigo se mudó a un lugar más adecuado para desarrollar sus actividades artísticas. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber trasladado su residencia a otro sector de la ciudad, ésta se encontraba no solo a una distancia importante, sino de difícil acceso. Si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que ninguno poseía vehículo propio, las mutuas visitas disminuyeron hasta llegar a ser nulas.

No volvió a pensar en el nacimiento hasta que al ir acercándose la Navidad, empezó a decorar para la ocasión. Por costumbre, más o menos un mes antes de la festividad, solía reunir a familiares cercanos y amigos, de modo de adornar entre todos el árbol. Al definir ese año la fecha más apropiada para la celebrar la tradicional velada, llamó a su amigo, no solo con el fin de invitarle como siempre, sino para recordarle la Virgen. Entonces, se enteró de que durante la mudanza ésta, todavía dividida en partes, se había perdido entre las cajas de libros, esculturas, cuadros. Su amigo, quien había olvidado por completo la pequeña figura, se comprometió a buscarla, restaurarla y llevarla a la reunión. No obstante, llegada la fecha, él no hizo acto de presencia. De todos modos, incluyó al par de integrantes restantes de la Familia en la decoración.

Para su desconsuelo, la situación se repitió las dos siguientes fiestas decembrinas.

El tiempo transcurrió y la comunicación fue haciéndose cada vez más escasa, debido a que su amigo perdió no solo el teléfono sino también los números de sus contactos, pues al parecer no los tenía anotados en otra parte. En consecuencia, el trato se redujo a mensajes por redes sociales, condicionado a que ambos estuviesen conectados al mismo tiempo.

Al acercarse la cuarta Navidad, con la esperanza de ver algún día la colección completa, realizó un último intento, en esta ocasión a través de un correo electrónico. Mientras escribía, se le ocurrió añadir un poco de humor a la misiva, con el deseo de obtener resultados positivos.

_De: isacrane9845@casemail.com_

_Para: ioseftro@casemail.com_

_Fecha: 01/11/2014, 19:43_

 

Querido primo,

La Locura Anual Navideña ha comenzado y quisiera saber que le puedo decir al Niño Jesús sobre su madre. Se ve tan triste allí de pie, solo junto a su padre, y la depresión de San José empeora cuando alguien le pregunta sobre la Virgen María.

Besos y Abrazos,

Tu prima, Isadora.

 

* * *

_De: ioseftro@casemail.com_

_Para: isacrane9845@casemail.com_

_Fecha: 02/11/2014, 23:12_

 

Jajajajajjajaja dile que ella llegará en pocos días jaajjaaj

 

* * *

_De: isacrane9845@casemail.com_

_Para: ioseftro@casemail.com_

_Fecha: 03/11/2014, 8:14_

 

Querido primo,

Si sólo pudiera describirte la expresión en el rostro del Niño Jesús en el momento en que le di la buena nueva. Está tan emocionado de pensar en volver a posar su mirada en el rostro de su madre. ¿Y qué puedo decirte de San José? Él tiene sentimientos encontrados, no sabe si estar feliz o triste; estoy muy preocupada por su salud mental.

Besos y Abrazos,

Tu prima, Isadora.

 

* * *

_De: ioseftro@casemail.com_

_Para: isacrane9845@casemail.com_

_Fecha: 04/11/2014, 11:33_

jaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

 

* * *

_De: isacrane9845@casemail.com_

_Para: ioseftro@casemail.com_

_Fecha: 10/11/2014, 16:52_

 

Querido primo,

Ha pasado casi una semana desde tu última y, lamento decir, decepcionante JAJA-respuesta. La estabilidad mental de tan importante familia no es ni puede ser material para ocurrencias. A pesar de su corta edad, el comportamiento del Niño Jesús ha sido excepcional a través de esta terrible situación, pero después de la felicidad provista por tu primera misiva, ha comenzado a desesperar. Tiene rabietas, me pone sobrenombres; está fuera de control y no tengo idea de qué hacer.

El estado de San José es otra historia, y se está volviendo en una de terror. Si antes me preocupaba su comportamiento, ahora estoy en verdad asustada. Ha comenzado a hablar solo, y no sé si sus largas charlas son con el verdadero padre del niño o si es esquizofrenia u otra psicosis. He pensado en ponerlo bajo supervisión médica. Un tal Dr. Jekyll tiene su consulta cerca de casa. He investigado en internet y hallado que tiene una muy buena reputación en su área de experiencia. Tal vez le lleve a San José para una evaluación. La otra opción es Bárbula*, y no deseamos eso, ¿verdad?

Espero estés bien,

Besos y Abrazos,

Tu prima, Isadora.

PD: Espero que el niño pueda ver a su madre antes de su mayoría de edad.

 

* * *

  **2**

—No se encontraron más intercambios —dijo el Profesor Domicianus 2D05, para finalizar la presentación a la primera clase de Sociología de las Épocas Oscuras I—.  Aun así, esta particular y fascinante muestra de comunicación primitiva nos permite estudiar ciertos aspectos de la sociedad terrana, previa a la Gran Guerra. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuáles se observan a primera vista?

La experiencia le había enseñado que, por regla general, nadie deseaba ser el primero en intervenir, por temor a equivocarse y pasar vergüenza ante sus compañeros, de modo que esperó. Luego de medio minuto de tenso silencio, uno de los jóvenes cadetes levantó la mano y habló.

—El destinatario _ioseftro_ empleaba un lenguaje diferente a la remitente Isadora, a pesar de ser capaz de utilizar y comprender el utilizado por su contraparte.

El profesor concedió una mirada de aprobación al muchacho, al atreverse a hablar había demostrado coraje. Movió la mano de forma imperceptible, el holograma parpadeó, la última carta se desvaneció y fue sustituida por las palabras atribuidas a _ioseftro._

  _Jajajajajjajaja dile que ella llegará en pocos días jaajjaaj_

_jaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ_

—Las diferencias en la forma de comunicarse entre ambas partes son evidentes —retomó la palabra Domicianus 2D05, en su elemento—. Mientras el sujeto Isadora es estructurado, emplea un lenguaje formal y educado, el sujeto _ioseftro,_ a falta de una firma al final de sus réplicas, emplea uno más conciso e incluye un dialecto comprendido por el receptor. A pesar de que se logró traducir el texto al Lenguaje Estándar, no se ha podido establecer algún tipo de patrón que permita determinar el significado de las palabras expresadas por el sujeto _ioseftro_ , aun cuando en ambos lenguajes haya caracteres comunes. Cabe destacar que en la última comunicación, el sujeto Isadora usa parte de ese dialecto, unido a una palabra de su lenguaje habitual.

Otro movimiento de manos y las frases fueron sustituidas en el holograma.

  _JAJA-respuesta_

Tal como lo esperaba, el temor al ridículo dio paso a un bosquecillo de manos levantadas. El profesor señaló una al azar.

—El sujeto llamado San José tenía la facultad de hablar con alguien quien no se encontraba presente. ¿Es posible que poseyera un desarrollo superior de su corteza cerebral?

—Buen punto. Es importante destacar que el sujeto Isadora consideraba preocupante esta característica. Llega incluso a mencionar dos cursos de acción: el Dr. Jekyll y “Bárbula”—cual director de orquesta, Domicianus 2D05 fue cambiando la imagen con los fragmentos que le interesaban, al tiempo que hablaba.

  _Ha comenzado a hablar solo, y no sé si sus largas charlas son con el_

_verdadero padre del niño o si es esquizofrenia u otra psicosis._

  _Un tal **Dr. Jekyll** tiene su consulta cerca de casa._

_La otra opción es **Bárbula** , y no deseamos eso, ¿verdad?_

—Se barajan diversas tesis sobre el significado de la última—. La joven audiencia se aferraba a sus palabras, había despertado su curiosidad—. Un tipo de tratamiento médico extremo es la teoría más aceptada entre los especialistas, dada la renuencia de parte del sujeto Isadora de tomar ese camino. Esta se ha aceptado como un indicativo de la dificultad de nuestros antepasados para comprender lo significativo del desarrollo cerebral.

Señaló a otro cadete quien, al tener toda la atención centrada en él, se sonrojó. Habló rápido y en voz alta, como si temiera perder el aire a la mitad de su idea.

—Los dos primeros dígitos ubicados luego de cada dirección cambian de forma progresiva. ¿Cuál era el uso de este sistema numérico?

  _01/11/2014_

_02/11/2014_

_03/11/2014_

_04/11/2014_

_10/11/2014_

—Se ha establecido que los dígitos a continuación de cada una de las designaciones establecen la forma de representación de los períodos de tiempo. Durante las Épocas Oscuras se empleaba un calendario basado en los movimientos de rotación y traslación del satélite natural que orbita el planeta. Este punto será profundizado por el Profesor Maximilianus 2T25 en sus lecciones de Astronomía Comparativa. ¿Cadete…?

—Corallium 5K73, profesor —dijo la jovencita elegida; poseedora de una mirada ávida, mantenía la mano izquierda en alto mientras no dejaba de desplazar la derecha sobre su dispositivo de escritura táctil—. La mención de la “Locura Anual Navideña” es indicativa de una celebración. ¿Podría tratarse de una fiesta de tipo religioso?

—Se ha planteado ese escenario. Artefactos encontrados en excavaciones recientes han demostrado la presencia del aspecto religioso en la sociedad terrana primitiva. —En el holograma se desplegaron unos símbolos: una esfera con la parte superior roja, una cinta blanca ondulada en el centro y la parte inferior azul; una manzana con una mordida; una mujer con una corona, vestida con una túnica, sosteniendo una antorcha en una mano y un manuscrito en la otra; entre otros—. Si se toma en cuenta el calendario basado en el satélite, que constaba de doce ciclos, se puede llegar a la conclusión de que a principios del décimo primero se llevaba a cabo la llamada “Locura Anual Navideña”. ¿Alguien quiere añadir algo más?

—Saturnius 3L82, señor —dijo un cadete cuyo rojo cabello parecía encender el aire a su alrededor—. ¿Se ha determinado la importancia de la unidad conformada por los sujetos Niño Jesús, San José y Virgen María?

—Eso lo van a investigar ustedes —Domicianus 2D05 se sintió complacido. Aun cuando su arrugado rostro no mostraba señal alguna, en su interior reía. El jovencito había formulado justo la pregunta que más esperaba desde que empezó a planear la clase, cayendo directo en la trampa, tal como le había sucedido a él hacía tanto tiempo—. Quiero un reporte de mínimo mil quinientas palabras para nuestra próxima sesión. Pueden retirarse.

Siendo honesto, la asignación era una broma pesada y lo más probable es que al dar con la respuesta lo odiasen. La había sufrido en carne propia en su época de estudiante y tuvo curiosidad de ver como esta nueva generación de cadetes enfrentaba las frustraciones. Los pobres ignoraban que los había enviado a una búsqueda inútil.

La respuesta era muy simple y se limitaba a una palabra: ninguna.

**Author's Note:**

> La razón de ese final es la siguiente. Hace cinco mil años, Anubis comparaba el peso de nuestra alma con el de la pluma de un avestruz para ver si teníamos posibilidad de una segunda vida. Hace dos mil años, Zeus reinaba en el Olimpo junto a su esposa Hera. Hace mil años, Odín era el Padre de Todos, las Nornas determinaban nuestro destino y si teníamos una muerte honorable, las Valquirias nos llevaban al Valhala. Hace quinientos años, Quetzalcóatl era el protector de sacerdotes y mercaderes, Tezcatlipoca se le consideraba el rey del cielo, de la tierra y de la protección del hombre, entre otros. ¿Quién sabe qué sucederá dentro de quinientos, mil, dos mil años? 
> 
> Pasando a un tema más ligero, punto para quien me diga cuáles son los “símbolos religiosos” que les muestra el profesor Domicianus 2D05 a sus cadetes.
> 
> *Bárbula es un hospital psiquiátrico ubicado en Naguanagua, Venezuela.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son cariño :)


End file.
